Particularly in the context of autonomous driving, redundant systems are of great significance. Autonomous driving comes into consideration for electric vehicles, for internal combustion engine vehicles and for hybrid vehicles. In aviation, autonomous flying has already existed for a relatively long time. However, improvements to redundant systems are still possible in aviation too.